Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-8n + 8}{3n - 3} - \dfrac{-16n + 14}{3n - 3}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-8n + 8 - (-16n + 14)}{3n - 3}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-8n + 8 + 16n - 14}{3n - 3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{8n - 6}{3n - 3}$